Love Conquers All
by BeautifulSurgeryx
Summary: What if Dahvie and Jayy felt more for each other? Can their love really conquer all? **GAY LOVE STORY! contains a gay pairing, mild language, mild/strong adult themes..you have been warned..dont read if you cant handle it** This story is inspired by this video. watching it may just give you a much better understanding! Enjoy! *** Botdf stickam 6/19/12 part 2 ***
1. Ch 1 Lights, Camera, Lovestruck

*Jayys POV*

Today is the 19th..June 19th..Evolution has officially been released! This has to be one of the happiest days of my life. This album is truly me and Dahvie. All of our emotions, thoughts and memories fill this cd to the brim. In honor of the cd release, BOTDF is invading Stickam headquarters for a very special show c; Dahv and I took our places on those cute ass lil director chairs that were set up for us in front of the camera. We got a round of applause and the show began. We talked about all of the basic stuff that the fans are always interested in hearing about. But it wouldn't be a show if we didn't goof off like we always do. Soon enough, Dahvie being Dahvie, got up on the little coffee table in front of us and mooned the camera. My breath caught in my throat. Ohmaiigoodddd x; I watched him do a little dance as i felt myself begin to grow hard at the simple sight of his antics. Thank god that im good at hiding my feelings. And thank god that I was seated and I was able to cross my legs to cover 'it' up x; "So while im up here.." Dahvie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him walking across the table, stopping just short of where I was currently seated. He brought his crotch slightly forward, towards my face, indicating that he wanted to be blown. As a joke of course. As hard as it was to contain my emotions, I managed to go right along with it. Oh how I wish that it wasn't just an act for the camera l; but like I said before, thank god im good at hiding it. Soon Dahvie got off of the coffee table..his pants slipping a little as he jumped down. I watched him collapse to the ground and dropping his colorful head on the table while he screamed in 'embarrassment'. Perfect c; "DAT ASS!" I yelled as my hand connected to his perfect little butt with a loud smack. Aye..whats a guy to do? If an opportunity like that lies affront of me, you can bet your blueberry muffins that I won't let it pass c;


	2. Ch 2 A Spark Can Light a Fire

*Dahvies POV*

This has turned out to be a very interesting show. Jayy and I talked about our newly released cd, signings, upcoming tour dates, yada yada yada. But come on! Ya gotta give such amazing fans a bit of a show don't ya?! I couldn't help but moon the camera a few times. I know that it drives our fans wild. Just to add a little more thrill to the show, I walked down the table and stopped in front of Jayy. I looked down at him and said "So while im up here.." as a way of jokingly asking him to blow me..well..kinda..it was ment as a joke, but you have no idea how badly I wanted Jayy to just grab my waist and make this crazy wish a form of reality. Jayy when along with it..but I couldn't help but notice that look in his eyes..a look of..pain and longing? Nahh..it can't be..im just seeing things. I brushed it off and went to get off the table. As I jumped off, I felt my pants slip a little, accidently exposing part of my butt. I dropped to the ground and screamed in fake embarrassment. Not soon enough, I felt Jayys firm hand hit my ass really hard. "DAT ASS!" Jayy yelled with a satisfied giggle. Oh god x; is it me or did it just get hot in here?! I swear I felt a spark. I know for a fact that I did not shit my pants therefore it had to be from Jayys hand. I quickly sucked it up and carried on with the show. But for the rest of the day, all I could think about was Jayys hand touching me..even for that quick second..b-but im straight! Right? Oh god whats wrong with me..i really think im going gay for Jayy..


	3. Ch 3 You Can Tell Me Anything

~After the show~

*Dahvies POV*

We walked into the house after a successful Stickam show. That thought was still lingering in my head. I think my feelings for Jayy just grew stronger. But there was something wrong. Ever since the show ended, Jayy has become practically silent..and distant. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just pushed me away saying that I wouldn't understand. He was my best friend..we told each other everything..what was so big that he couldn't tell me? Did I do something wrong? I wish he would just talk to me l; soon enough everybody went to bed. Jayy and I were the only ones left. Guess it's now or never x; "Jayy?" I asked quietly as I sat down on the couch next to him. He didn't even budge..his eyes were glued to the tv. I folded one leg under myself and turned towards him. I gently placed one hand on his forearm. "Jayybear?" I asked again. "what is it Dahv?" he ask, not once breaking his solid gaze from the tv. "Whats bugging you Jayy? You seem so different after the show..whats on your mind?" I ask calmly. "Nothing Dahvie, im fine" he whispered, a trace of pain lingering in his voice. "Jayy..i know you..youre not fine..whats bugging you hun? Did I do something?" I said as I looked down at my hand that was still resting on his arm. "No, you didn't do anything Dahv" he answered quietly. I heard a faint sniffle and I look up to see Jayy struggling to hold back tears. A single tear rolled down his beautiful cheek. Wow..whatever it is must really be bugging him. I silently reached up and wiped the tear away with my thumb. "You know you can tell me anything Jayybear" I said softly. He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand Dahvie!" he yelled as he pushed my hand away and sprung up from the couch. He cupped his hand over his mouth in order to contain his cries. I sat there in shock as Jayy bolted up the stairs and quickly disappeared into his room and shut his door. Without hesitation I shot up and ran after him. I ran up to his room and gave the door a soft knock. "Jayy?" I said as I opened the door slowly. Our doors didn't have locks on them so that wasn't a problem. But what I saw once I opened the door made my heart break into a thousand little pieces..


	4. Ch 4 The Pain Inside Must Come To Light

*Dahvies POV*

I opened the door to Jayys room slowly. I really have no clue what has him so chocked up. I quietly stuck my head in. "Jayybear? Please talk to m-"my sentence was cut short as gasp escaped my lips. Jayy was sitting on his bed, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I guess his cries drowned everything out because he was currently unaware of my presence in his room. He was curled up in the top corner of his bed, up by his pillow. He was facing away from the door and looked to be focused on something in his hand. The lights were off but he had a small little lamp turned on next to him. That's all I needed. The light from the lamp shined off of a metal object tucked away in Jayys trembling hand. I felt my bottom lip being to quiver. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. A blade. Jayy was holding a razor blade. Was it really that bad? Bad enough to make him cut? Why can't he just talk to me?!..I watched as he gently glided the blade over his wrist. I felt my body shake in fear..but he hasn't cut yet..i still have a chance to stop him. "Jayy Von Monroe put that blade down this very second" I said in a stern yet calm voice. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him and cause him to add pressure. Jayys head spun around and I heard the blade hit the floor. He dropped it..oh thank god ,. The look on Jayys face showed the same fear as the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Hmm..guess he really didn't hear me come in. The room fell silent. Jayys cries stopped abruptly out of shock. I just stood there..looking at Jayy..tears silently falling from my eyes. I walked around the bed and picked up the blade and put it in my back pocket..obviously careful not to cut my butt..cuz that would suck like hell x; but I was not taking the chance of letting Jayy get a hold of it again. "Jayy?..Why?..Why would you even let that cross your mind?" I asked, my voice cracking every once in a while. He shook his head as he put it in his hands "I-m..I-Im..Im so sorry Dahvie" he cried as a round of sobs washed over him again. I gently place my hand on the small of his back and rubbed a few soothing circles before pulling him into my lap. Within seconds Jayy wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. We sat like that for a while..rocking back and forth until Jayy was calm enough to talk. "Jayy? Im not letting you get away this time..this is going too far..you tell me everything..whats so bad that you can't tell me this time?" I asked..i wasn't gonna let it be put off any longer. I patiently waited for his answer. "I love you.." was all Jayy managed to answer. "You know I love you too Jayybear, but please tell me whats bugging you" I kissed the top of his head, not knowing how that answered anything. "That's the thing Dahvie..i love you..i actually LOVE you." Jayy whispered as he turned away from me and tried to get off of my lap but I held him down. "what are you saying Jayy?" I asked..is it possible? That the love of my life actually..loves me back? Ohmaiigod x; "im saying that I love you David Jesus Torres. Ive loved you from the minute I met you. Ive loved you for every single day that ive known you. I love you right now and ill love you till the day I die. but youre straight, I know that i have no chance with you. I know that you love me as a brother. That's why I didn't want to tell you. Because now..now you're probably disgusted with me. So please..just leave me alone." I listened in shock..absorbing everything that was saying..it all made sense now. Once again Jayy was trying to get off of my lap, but I just couldn't let him go. He was crying again..crying in obvious embarrassment and self shame. I can only imagine how hes feeling right now. And me staying quiet really isn't helping. "Let me go!" Jayy cried in a chocked up voice "please Dahvie! Just let m-" I cut him off by quickly turning him around and crashing my lips into his. He didn't kiss back at first. But once he realized what was going on, he did. Our lips moved completely in sync. It felt so perfect. So right. So..complete. I slowly pulled away to see the look of shock rest upon Jayys beautiful face. "I feel the exact same way..ive felt like this for a while now..i thought I was straight, but now im sure that im not. I love you Jeremy Brian Griffis. With all my heart. So please? Please be mine?"..i spilled my heart out and if felt so good. I bit my lip waiting for his answer. Was that too fast? Too soon? Oh god please don't let me scare him away l; my doubts soon faded away when Jayy nod with a true smile playing across his face. "I love you so much Dahvie" was all he said before crashing our lips together once again. but this time, as a couple. I can't believe it. the love of my life is mine..and I just couldn't be happier3


End file.
